wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tachikaze Master/How to waifu war: Formally
Boredom does stuff to people. Anyways, this game is WIXOSS. There are waifu materials everywhere and people fight against each other for them. So using this, I made a "game system" on how to make this work between all users in the wiki (that being said, aside from me and Drew and Iona (who's loyal to Iona), I've never seen a waifu declaration around here... surprisingly). 1. You pick a waifu, but another person has claim on her. There are 2 things you can do about this. 1: Deal with it and get a parallel world version (credit to Iona's selector for the idea), or 2: Fight for the rights for her. Of which, for the former, a parallel world version isn't the best idea ever since... well, it's a parallel world. The waifu would have a completely different personality, possibly hobbies, or hell, even... a different gender... So usually the 2nd option is ideal. To do this, first, you need to bargain with the person claiming your waifu with something. Whether it be a waifu you have claim to (note that you can steal a waifu right from someone just to bargain with them), info on how to make a certain deck better (or any info the other party would want), or even an IRL material... of which, don't hold me responsible. It was your desicion. Of course, if your opponent is nice enough, he can unconditionally accept the request. Please do not pressure your opponent to accept the war declaration. Anyway, if your opponent accepts the deal because he liked it, you guys can set up a time, rules on the claiming method (would usually include WIXOSS, but if you have something different in mind, you can as long as your opponent accepts the deal) and then fighting to death. If you guys are too lazy to think of rules, I can give you a few default rules. Default rule #1: Best out of 3 matches wins. Description: Meh, typical straight up WIXOSS. Default rule #2: Best out of X, no waifu on line allowed Description: This is a preety decent method I'd say. The thing on line should be handed over in "mint condition" or something I guess. Default rule #3: Best out of 1, waifu mirror match Description: This can be used to see who the waifu on line "likes more". Of course, as previously mentioned, your "rules" aren't bound to the above choices. And after declaring war, bargaining, and the other party agreeing, you can either win or lose. If you win, congratulations! You now have a new waifu. If you lose? You'll be forbidden from making a war declaration on that particular waifu and the waifu you just lost for a duration of 48 hours. This rule is there to avoid... spamming war declaration or something. 2. How to claim a waifu that no one has ATM If no one has a claim on the waifu, you can just straight up claim her! However, the catch is that you can only do this if 1. You don't have any other waifus, and 2. You cannot claim 2 or more "vacant" waifu, unless you run out of waifus. This helps people get "stuff to put on the line" when bargaining. If all the LRIGs available are claimed, what you'll be able to do is to get a "probation ticket" for a waifu. A probation ticket is basically the ticket to the "club" of the waifu. Withought a probation ticket of X waifu, you can't declare war on that waifu. For example: If I have a probation ticket for Anne, I'll be able to challenge the Anne claimer to a war bargain, but I won't be able to declare war on the Piruluk claimer unless I beat a probation Piruluk in a war and steal away his ticket. This system is implemented to give people more chances to raise up in the ranks. If not all the LRIGs are claimed, you won't need a probation ticket to challenge the claimer since you default have all of them... for the moment. I would prefer people to be active in this game system, so I'll place a 1 week rule on a war declaration. You would have to either refuse or accept a war declaration in 1 week, or I'll be ripping your waifu rights off. Please don't just log in, claim a waifu and never sign back in. This system also prevents people who became inactive from keeping a waifu forever. In this case, the LRIG that was vacanated would become "Unclaimed". 3. SIGNI waifus ... I don't plan on supporting SIGNI waifus anytime soon. You'll have to make it work somehow out of this box. 4. Records If you tell me that you declared war against a X waifu claimer (or if I use Hiki powa to stalk well enough), I will record it in this blog/seperate log blog to keep track of who has claim over who and who can't declare war for two days. 5. Yes, I ripped off most of Bakatest's rules for this thing. That's preety much it. Have fun spilling blood over waifus and warring! Waifu Claimer list War Log Category:Blog posts